The present invention relates to a thermal transfer printer.
The conventional thermal transfer color printer has a thermal head, a platen roller and a drive mechanism which includes paper driving rollers and ink-sheet driving rollers. The paper driving rollers drive paper to be placed between the thermal head and the platen roller together with the ink-sheet driven by the ink-sheet driving rollers. The thermal head stamps the paper and the ink-sheet on the platen roller, and the thermal head is heated to effect printing. The stamped part of the paper is reciprocated many times by the paper driving rollers to effect multilayer printing. The conventional thermal transfer color printer of this type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-38181 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-119070.
In the conventional thermal transfer printer, since the paper slips on the paper driving rollers and/or since the driven paper is slack for a time, the transferred colors for printing can not be fixed in the identical and correct position on the paper.